These protocols include a screening protocol (1693 a) and a treatment protocol (1693 b) for pediatric patients with chronic hepatitis C. Screening involved only documenting the presence of the virus and the review or performance of a liver biopsy, if not done in the previous year, to confirm the presence of chronic hepatitis. Baseline thyroid function, anti-nuclear antibody and chemistry and hematology tests were done to document their being normal before commencing treatment which might cause these values to become abnormal. Four patients enrolled and passed this screening study and were enrolled in the treatment study (1693 a). The screeniong study is now closed at all sites for this multi-centered trial. The purpose of the treatment study which was a phase 1 study, was to find the optimum and safe dose among three doses of Ribavirin at 8, 12 and 15 mg/kg/day assigned randomly and paired with treatment of all patients with interferon at 3 million IU/square meter surface area. The other aim was to define in children, the pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of these drugs, data for which was only previously available in adults, to aid in choosing an optimal, tolerated and safe dose for the two drugs in children.